kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Known Overtakers
The Overtakers are a group of people, creatures, wizards, fairies, and more trying to gain control of the Disney theme parks. List of Overtakers *Maleficent, a dark fairy who has many mystical and magic powers. She can shoot fireballs, summon electric cages, hypnotize people, and more. She is second in command, only out-ranked by Chernabog. *Chernabog, Walt Disney's most evil creation. Part Minotaur and part Camazotz (Mayan bat god) he is one of the biggest threats the Keepers have to face in the series. *The Evil Queen , a witch and sorceress who is skilled in dark arts and can change her appearance with certain spells. *Cruella de Vil , an insane fashionista who will do anything to get her hands on puppy furs. Finn Whitman thought of her as not a big threat, but rather an annoying nuisance. *Judge Claude Frollo , an evil judge who is seen leading the Green Army Men in Power Play at Disney's Hollywood Studios. He commands them to drown Willa, but Ariel saves her. *Shan Yu , leader of the Hun army who commands Finn to "hand over the magic" and also to tell his "emperor" to send his bravest warriors. *Its a Small World Dolls , these odd creatures attacked the Keepers in the first book only to be defeated by the KK's smiles and happiness. *Gigabyte, the snake from Honey, I Shrunk the Audience is shown to be a sort of bodyguard for the OT's hideout in EPCOT. *Green Army Men , these military soldiers carry loaded guns and are not attached to the plastic bases seen in the movie. In Power Play, it is seen Frollo has some sort of command over them. These Overtakers cannot speak. *Big Bad Wolf, a blood-thirsty wolf who tries to eat Pluto, Finn, and Amanda. *The Horned King, Gaston, and Prince John; Overtakers briefly seen in Power Play. *Captain Hook, a villain mentioned by Ariel in Disney at Dawn. (Most likely trying to find the same thing the Keepers were.) * Overtaker Kids (a.k.a. OTKs), kids most likely to be put under a sort of spell and (most likely) are working for the Overtakers against their will. Finn's mom is also shown to be part of this group as a sort of OTA (Overtaker Adults). *Fantasia Brooms , these brooms carry buckets full of acidic like liquids. They are known to swing themselves like a baseball bat and can stir up hurricane-speed winds in seconds. Their "feet" are the bristles split in two halves. *Crash-test dummies (a.k.a. CTDs) the dummies from Test Track are very dangerous. They ride Segways and carry walkie-talkies. They have advanced hearing, strength, and vision. *Rescue dummies, these nearly-invulnerable dummies attacked Finn at Typhoon Lagoon. They were most likely destroyed by Stitch . *Blackbeard and his crew, these ruthless pirates tried to steal the Buzz Lightyear carts and battled against Finn. *Jesters and Gargoyles, these two Overtakers come from France's spot in the World Showcase. *Cavemen, this father-son duo lives inside the Spaceship Earth and are not very intelligent. *Vikings, this father-son duo seems more intelligent than the cavemen. *Polar bears, Gnomes, and trolls; these Overtakers attack Philby and Maybeck on the Maelstrom ride in the Norway section of the World Showcase. *Stitch, briefly an Overtaker in Disney at Shadow. In Power Play, it is mentioned the Evil Queen most likely controlled him. This is backed up by Stitch saving Finn in Shell Game. He is not an Overtaker anymore due to him fighting the rescue dummies. *Tia Dalma , a voodoo queen who lives on Castaway Cay and knows some of the darkest magic ever. She is smuggled on to the ship and is seen guarding the OT server. She seems to be the one controlling (or letting free) the controlled people due to her letting some free. She is shown to not be scared of Maleficent. *Jack Sparrow and his crew, these pirates attacked Finn and friends at the Sail-Away party. They carry real swords and most likely work with the Overtakers. *Ursula , appears in Typhoon Lagoon in Shell Game. *Jafar , detains Willa while she was getting the spindle *Howly and Happy, The hyenas that chase the KKs in Shell Game *The Dinosaurs on the DINOSAUR ride, they attacked Maybeck and Willa in Disney at Dawn. *Honest John and Gideon appeared in Kingdom Keepers 5:Shell Game. They attempted to attack Wayne and Finn on a train. *The Country Bears from the Country Bears Jamboree, are seen in Disney at Dawn, dragging Willa off after she falls asleep, they later deliver her to Maleficent. *Gaston, Is seen in Power Play on Tom Sawyer Island. *Prince John, seen on Tom Sawyer Island in Power Play *Doughboys, Attack Finn and Willa in Shell Game *Scar, Mentioned by Violet to be working with Shere khan,Si and Am to stop the keepers *Hades, Mentioned by souls from the underworld he is there Ruler. *Judge Doom, appeared in The Insider and is the closest thing OTs have to an assassin. he is also the one who killed Wayne in Toontown. Category:Overtaker Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters